Pelos Olhos da Coruja
by Haseye
Summary: Harry fica com ciúmes de Gina com Dino, eles brigam e Harry, com raiva, se refugia na sala da AD. Gina vai na sala, não sabendo que ele está lá, e os dois acabam conversando. Tudo isso assistido por um personagem bem especial.


**Pelos Olhos da Coruja**

Era noite. A brisa leve soprava por entre as árvores da Floresta Proibida, podia-se ouvir o barulho das folhas balançando. Flocos de neve desciam suavemente parecia que dançavam e brincavam alegremente entre si. O lago, quase congelado, refletia a luz da cheia prateada e brilhante lua. Ao longe, uma enorme coruja branca voava despercebida em meio à neve, seus olhos âmbar vasculhavam cada lugar por onde passava, até que ela chegou ao seu destino, o dormitório masculino dos alunos do 7º ano da Grifinória. E lá estava Harry Potter, seu dono, se debatendo feito louco na cama e murmurando frases sem nenhum sentido. Não era a primeira vez que Edwiges via uma cena como essa, desde pequeno a coruja viu o menino, que agora já era um rapaz, tendo pesadelos e chamando pelos seus pais, por Cedrico e por Sirius. Ah! Sirius, o querido padrinho de Harry, desde sua morte, os pesadelos se intensificaram, ele chorava dormindo e quase sempre acordava suado e gritando o nome de seu padrinho, era triste sim, Edwiges queria poder ter braços para poder consolar o pobre rapaz que tanto sofria, mas tudo que podia fazer era observar e fazer-lhe companhia.

Não! Sirius não, por favor... – Harry sussurrou baixinho. – Sirius não, Voldemort!

Edwiges baixou seus grandes olhos em Harry, ele tinha parado de se debater e tinha a mão esfregando a testa, bem no lugar onde estava sua famosa cicatriz.

SIRIUS!

Mais uma vez, ele acordava suado e assustado. Sentou-se na cama rápido e olhou para os lados, preocupado se tinha acordado algum dos garotos, felizmente, não tinha acordado ninguém, Neville e Ron continuavam roncando pesadamente e Dino e Simas continuavam seu sono tranqüilos. Levantou-se colocando os óculos redondos no rosto e foi a passos rápidos ao banheiro. Alguns minutos depois quando voltou olhou ao redor do quarto novamente, depois olhou para janela e viu Edwiges. Deu um pequeno sorriso, como se fosse um consolo ela estar ali, e caminhou em direção à janela, sentou abraçando as pernas com um braço e usou o outra para alisar a cabeça branquinha da coruja. Edwiges percebeu que a face dele estava úmida e seus olhos um pouco vermelhos, dois círculos roxos estavam embaixo deles, sinal claro das noites mal-dormidas. Harry fixou seus olhos extremamente verdes na coruja.

Olá, Edwiges. Teve um bom passeio hoje? – perguntou Harry e ao vê-la dar um pequeno aceno com a cabeça falou. – Que bom.

Depois de passar um tempo calado observando o céu estrelado, Harry continuou:

Sabe, Edwiges, eu te invejo. Eu queria tanto ser uma coruja e poder voar sobre as colinas mais verdes, pelo céu mais azul, planar sobre o jardim mais colorido. Queria poder viver livre e sem problemas como você. Às vezes eu penso em como seria bom sair voando por aí, sem rumo, só apreciando o que me aparece. Eu só queria esquecer, sabe? Só queria esquecer toda essa responsabilidade, fazer Voldemort desaparecer, ter meus pais comigo, Sirius. Eu nem sei como viveria ser você, Rony, Hermione, os Weasley... Gina.

Edwiges piou baixinho e bicou o dedo de Harry de leve. Não era hoje que ela tinha percebido que os sentimentos de Harry em relação à Gina tinham mudado muito. De irmã menor do melhor amigo para amiga, e agora, ele tinha esse novo sentimento, um sentimento especial, um carinho diferente e que definitivamente não era o mesmo carinho que ele tinha por Rony ou Hermione. Harry estava se _apaixonando_ por Gina, é isso mesmo, se apaixonando! Só o garoto ainda não havia percebido, e Gina, claro. A coruja ficava impressionada em como os dois simplesmente ignoravam isso, até Rony e Hermione abriram os olhos! Brigas e brigas depois, eles admitiram os sentimentos um pelo outro, apesar dessas brigas não terem acabado. E se as briguinhas antes eram por coisas banais, agora estavam acontecendo por coisas mais banais ainda. Houve uma vez, no café da manhã, que Rony esqueceu de dizer 'Bom Dia', Hermione começou a brigar e a reclamar com o pobre garoto dizendo como falar com a namorada direito e lhe deu uma aula sobre educação. Quando ela terminou de falar, só ela falava mesmo, Rony estava quase dormindo na mesa, ela viu e eles começaram a gritar um com o outro, mas felizmente, Dumbledore entrou no Salão Principal e os dois se calaram. Em compensação, um tempinho depois, os dois estavam aos beijos e abraços, cochichando no ouvido do outro e dando risinhos. E por incrível que pareça, Luna e Neville apareceram namorando, do nada, está bem, não foi do nada, eles mostravam certa "afeição" destrambelhada um pelo outro, a forma de amar dos dois era totalmente diferente e engraçada pode-se dizer. A maluquice de Luna e a "desatenção" de Neville, o namoro deles era uma eterna festa.

Edwiges! Por que você me bicou? – Harry fez uma cara fingida de indignação e alisou o bico do animal. – Eu não mereci isso! Você deveria ter mais consideração a quem te dá casa e comida, só falta roupa lavada, mas você não usa roupa mesmo.

Harry sorriu tristemente e continuou a aparar sua coruja. Encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos.

Poucos minutos depois, Edwiges abriu as enormes asas alvas e voou para o Corujal, deixando para trás um Harry Potter adormecido e num sono, que ela acreditava, sem pesadelos ou Voldemort para atormentá-lo. Ela imaginava que nos sonhos dele, só havia ele e uma certa ruiva que andava ocupando muito os pensamentos do rapaz nos últimos meses.

Harry? – Hermione chamou cautelosa. – Harry? HARRY!

O quê? – Harry assustado olhou para Hermione.

Você não vai alimentar Edwiges?

Ela sabe onde tem comida – Harry retrucou nervoso.

Edwiges, zangada, bicou a mão dele e, batendo as asas ferozmente, virou as costas para o garoto. Harry olhou aborrecido para a coruja e jogou umas bolachas para o animal. A coruja virou-se numa pose altiva e com um olhar indignado começou a comer as bolachas, porém continuando a mirar Harry. Este, por sua vez, ignorou a coruja e voltou a observar Dino e Gina que estavam a poucas cadeiras de distância.

Ele parecia não gostar nem um pouco da maneira com que Dino alisava os cabelos vermelhos de Gina enquanto ela comia. Os dedos de Dino deslizavam facilmente pelos fios de cor de cobre que eram longos e lisos e que pareciam ser bem sedosos. Gina apreciava o gesto, deu pequeno sorriso e continuou a comer sua torrada com geléia. Harry observou enquanto a mão de Dino descia dos cabelos para o braço dela que estava apoiado na mesa e, quando a mão do moço entrelaçou-se a mão de garota, Harry fez uma cara estranha, de raiva. A ruiva girou o rosto e olhando para o namorado, sorriu novamente enquanto fechava seus dedos nos dele. A cara de Harry ficou mais torcida do que estava antes e seus olhos estavam com nenhuma expressão ou sentimento, não dava para saber muito bem o que ele estava pensando.

Edwiges assistiu Harry quando ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a tomar seu café da manhã, um pouco atormentado. Após algum tempo, ela viu a atenção de Harry desviar novamente da refeição para o casal que conversava animadamente, mas ela não foi a única a perceber isso.

Por que você não fala com Gina, Harry? – Hermione perguntava

O quê? – Harry mais uma vez olhou assustado para Hermione. – Sobre o que você está falando?

Eu estou SUGERINDO que você fale com a Gina sobre o que você está sentindo – Hermione disse impacientemente.

Sentindo? Eu não estou sentindo nada! – Harry replicou inquieto e bebeu do copo de suco de abóbora que estava na sua frente.

Sei...

Você está doida! - desviou os olhos o mais longe possível dos de Hermione.

Não sou eu que invejo a namorado dos outros. – Hermione falava calma e pegava uns biscoitinhos para dar à Edwiges.

Invejar? Quem está invejando o quê aqui? – das têmporas dele começam a fluir algumas gotículas de suor.

Você está com ciúmes da Gina. – continuou a amiga ainda alimentando a coruja.

Nessa hora, Harry cuspiu todo suco de abóbora que estava na sua boca, Neville Longbottom teve que deslizar para debaixo da mesa para não ser atingido.

Eu? Com ciúmes? Da Gina? – Harry sussurrou limpando a boca. – Você definitivamente está louca!

Não, Harry, eu não estou louca. – retrucou Hermione com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Você não parou de olhar para Gina e Dino desde quando nós pusemos os pés no Salão Principal hoje. E fez caras horríveis cada vez que eles demonstravam qualquer sinal de afeto.

Harry! Que diabos deu em você? – Neville saia cautelosamente debaixo da mesa, verificando se não tinha mais ninguém que tentaria cuspir suco nele. – Eu levei uma hora para me arrumar! O que a Luna ia pensar se me visse todo sujo de suco de abóbora?

Ela iria gostar? – respondeu um Harry mal-humorado.

Pois fique sabendo que...

Neville parou de parar na hora, Luna havia acabado de entrar no Salão Principal para seu café matinal. Neville esqueceu da raiva por Harry e foi todo abobalhado desejar bom dia a namorada.

Sabe, Harry? – Hermione fazia uma cara engraçada, como se estivesse tentando esconder um sorriso. – Eu acho que estava errada mesmo.

Ah! Que bom que você percebeu! – Harry respondeu mal-criado cruzando os braços e encostando-se na cadeira.

Talvez você não estivesse com ciúmes da Gina. – ela não agüentou e deixou escapar uma risada. – Você devia estar com ciúmes do Dino!

A garota tinha caído na gargalhada enquanto Harry bufava e se mexia na cadeira, incomodado.

O que é tão engraçado, hein? – Rony Weasley perguntava enquanto ia sentando e enchendo o prato de comida. – E por que é só engraçado para você, meu amor?

Harry lançou um olhar mortal a Hermione, desafiando ela a contar o que havia acontecido a Rony.

Nada, Rony. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. – Só uma piada que o Neville contou, o Harry não riu porque ele está sem sendo de humor hoje.

Há há há, muito engraçado, Hermione – retrucou o Menino-Que- Sobreviveu, e ele parecia fazer um enorme esforço para deixar Hermione sobreviver, pois ele não estava com cara de bons amigos. – Sabia que você está uma palhaça hoje?

Ah, é só porque hoje você resolveu não representar seu papel, Harry.

Harry olhou rápido para cima e viu uma Gina risonha o fitando.

Sério, Harry, para quê esse mal-humor? – Gina bagunçou mais ainda os cabelos de Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado. – O dia está tão lindo, não temos nenhuma aula e não temos que encarar a cara feia do Snape hoje!

Ele deve ter acordado com pé esquerdo ou caído da cama mesmo. – Rony falou entre uma colherada e outra.

Harry ficou calado.

O que foi? – pergunto Gina divertida. – A coruja mordeu sua língua?

Edwiges deu piu melindrado e encarou Gina.

Desculpa, Edwiges, nada contra você. – Gina fez carinho no bico da coruja e ela logo se acalmou. Edwiges gostava muito de Gina, a menina adorava animais e sempre que via Edwiges aproveitava para brincar com a coruja.

Olha, Harry... – Gina empurrou Harry de leve. - Por que você não desfaz essa carranca e aproveita o dia? Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ganhar muito mais do que ficar amuado o resto do dia todo. Dizem que se o galo cantar, sua cara vai ficar assim para sempre.

Harry mirou a moça e gritou:

O que você veio fazer aqui afinal? – ele se levantava furioso e a repeliu quando ela tentou segurar seu braço. – Tirou o dia para me encher minha paciência foi? Fique sabendo que ela não está muito grande hoje.

Harry, o quê...? – ele não a deixou terminar a frase.

Por que você não vai encher a paciência do seu namoradinho? Ele deve te aturar.

Gina olhou para Harry magoada e foi para perto de suas amigas que ainda não tinham terminado o café da manhã.

Harry deve ter percebido que fora grosso demais com a menina e abriu a boca para se desculpar, mas logo a fechou, sabia que ela o ignoraria e provavelmente lhe daria uma resposta bem pior. Mais emburrado do que estava, Harry voltou a tomar seu café.

Durante toda a refeição Harry e Gina trocaram olhares, mas sempre desviavam rápido e com raiva. Dava para perceber que a tensão entre os dois estava grande, mas o pior ainda estava para vir...

Quando Harry estava quase terminando seu cereal com leite, Gina levantou decidida e foi em direção a Harry.

Tome, Potter – Gina jogou um galeão de ouro bem no cereal de Harry – Eu estou fora da AD.

O quê? – Harry perguntou abobalhado enquanto limpava uns pingos de leite que haviam sujado sua cara.

Você é burro ou o quê? – Gina ironizou. – Eu disse que estou fora da AD!

Por quê? – Harry parecia mais abobalhado.

Gina fez uma cara óbvia e Harry finalmente acordou.

Ah, tá bom. – Harry virou a cara e começou a botar cereal e leite em outro prato. – Só isso?

Como assim só isso? – A garota estava indignada.

Você é burra ou o quê? – Harry repetiu o ela tinha dito, mais irônico ainda. – Eu perguntei se era só isso que você queria comigo.

Você não vai falar nada? – Gina começava a ficar vermelha.

Por que eu deveria? – tranqüilo Harry perguntou enquanto voltava a comer o cereal.

VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS IDIOTA QUE EU TIVE O DESPRAZER DE CONHECER! – definitivamente saia fogo das orelhas de Gina, os cabelos dela pareciam ser puras chamas.

Que ótimo, porque você é a pessoa mais chata que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer.

Harry agora começava a ficar nervoso. Edwiges começava a pensar que não era muito bom deixar a menina naquele estado, e parecia que Harry pensava o mesmo.

Ótimo! – Gina girou a cabeça na direção de Rony que estava sentado do outro lado de Harry. – Rony, você me empresta o suco, por favor?

Claro! – Rony tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, a briga para ele parecia uma das coisas mais engraçadas que ele já tinha visto.

Gina deu um sorriso ao irmão enquanto pegava o copo de suco. Voltando-se para Harry ela foi bebendo um gole do suco e falando:

O suco está bom, não é? Por que você não experimenta, Harry?

A moça jogou o suco ibem na cara de Harry/i Algumas pessoas ao redor começaram a rir, outras começaram a cochichar, Rony caiu na risada, Hermione estava vermelha tentando esconder uma gargalhada, Edwiges voou indignada para longe de Harry e Gina, balançando as asas molhadas. Às vezes ela achava que eles não tinham crescido.

Você é maluca? – Harry estava irado – Quem você pensa que é?

Ginevra Molly Weasley, prazer. – Gina retrucou jocosa estendeu a mão.

Harry segurou a mão dela e puxou se rosto para bem perto do rosto molhado dele.

Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso de novo! – ele sussurrou perigosamente perto do ouvido dela.

Dizendo isso, Harry soltou a mão da garota e se retirou pisando pesado e sob o olhar magoado de Gina.

Bem, eu acho que ele caiu da cama mesmo. – Hermione brincou rindo nervosamente. – E bateu com a cabeça...

Sabe, Hermione, você está mesmo uma palhaça hoje. – Gina bufou e levantou da mesa quase derrubando a cadeira, segundos depois ela tinha saído pela mesma porta que Harry havia passado.

Eles têm razão, Mione. – Rony de botar uma colher cheia de sopa na boca. – Você está meio animadinha demais hoje.

Rony, você acabou de perder a chance de ficar calado. – agora era Hermione que estava emburrada.

Ah, não fica assim, Herm. – Rony alisou o rosto contraído da namorada. – As pessoas não sabem apreciar bom humor.

Nossa, Rony, como você é incrivelmente engraçado. – a namorada retrucou empurrando a mão dele para longe de seu rosto.

Pronto, agora você vai ficar toda chata que nem o Harry. – extraordinariamente Rony tinha parado de comer e voltou-se para Hermione. – Vamos, não fique assim. Me deixa ver um sorriso.

Rony segurou o rosto de Hermione com uma das mãos e começou a fazer umas caretas engraçadas enquanto a outra mão fazia cócegas na cintura dela.

Vai, me dá um sorrisinho, só um, por favor. – Hermione tentava se segurar para não rir. Não queria dar o gostinho a Rony – Vai, Mionezinha do meu coração. Mostra o sorrisinho pro papai. Mostra! Mostra! Mostra!

Ah, pára, Rony! – Hermione brigou tentando se manter séria, mas acabou rindo.

Viu? – Rony sorriu para ela. – Não foi tão difícil.

Rony, você que é o palhaço aqui. – Hermione riu dando uma tapa no braço dele.

E é por isso que você me ama... – Rony visou Mione com uma cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

É, Rony, é por isso que eu te amo. – ela segurou o rosto do namorado com as duas mãos e o beijou.

O casal nem percebeu quando a corujona branca de Harry levantou vôo e saiu procurando o dono, apesar de já saber bem onde ele estava.

Voando rápido, Edwiges finalmente chegou à janela da sede da AD, a Sala Precisa. Ela ficou agradecida pela janela estar aberta.

Harry tinha escolhido um ambiente confortável, era um quarto azul com prata, no teto havia algumas estrelas que pareciam cair do teto, mas ao mesmo tempo, continuavam lá, bem no meio do quarto havia uma enorme cama, um pouco baixa, onde Harry estava deitado. Ele parecia estar dormindo, o corpo dele estava todo jogado na cama e parecia estar relaxado. Após observá-lo por algum tempo acabou adormecendo.

Horas depois a coruja acordou com Harry gritando palavras estranhas e se debatendo na cama. Novamente ela presenciava aquilo. Voou até o menino para tentar acorda-lo, mas acabou levando uma tapa, ele estava totalmente descontrolado. O rosto de Harry Potter estava lívido, mas a cicatriz estava vermelha, como se estivesse queimando.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e uma garota de cabelos vermelhos entrou na sala.

Harry! Eu não... – ela viu o quanto ele estava perturbado.

Merlin! Acorde, Harry. – ela segurou uma mão do rapaz e com a outra mão livre, ela alisou a testa dele enquanto tentava se desviar do outro braço que balança freneticamente.

Aos poucos ele parecia se acalmar, foi parando de se debater e finalmente relaxou mesmo que seu corpo ainda estivesse um pouco tenso. De repente, ele abriu os olhos verdes assustado. Pegou os óculos na cabeceira e encarou Gina enquanto esfregava a cicatriz com uma expressão de dor no rosto. Ele levantou rápido e virou as costas para Gina.

Gina? Que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu? – agora ela estava envergonhada – Eu não sabia que você estava aqui.

Agora já sabe. – Harry virou o rosto.

Olha aqui, garoto. – Gina virou o rapaz bruscamente, ele evitava olhar para a amiga, mas ela levantou seu rosto fazendo-o olha-la. – Eu nem sei por que você esteve grosso comigo no café da manhã, se foi por causa da piadinha, me desculpe! Poxa, Harry! Está tudo normal e de repente você começa a me xingar e fica todo estressado. E você ainda não contou a ninguém que ainda tem esses sonhos com Sirius!

Eu... – Harry estava sem palavras.

Harry, isso é sério! – Gina agora estava preocupada. – Você não parava de se debater e gritar, eu fiquei assustada!

Harry ficou calado.

Harry, você poderia esquecer a briga do café da manhã?

O rapaz continuou calado.

Harry, por favor! Me diz por que você brigou comigo.

Você sabe. – Harry foi curto e grosso.

Você acha que se eu soubesse iria lhe perguntar?

Pergunta para o seu namoradinho – Harry cruzou os braços e virou o rosto novamente.

Harry, você tem algo contra o Dino? – Gina estava em dúvida.

Claro que tenho! – Harry tinha um olhar confuso.

O quê? – perguntou Gina curiosa, muito curiosa.

Não sei, tá bom? – ele voltou sua cabeça para ela e a olhou. – Me deixa em paz!

Harry, me diz . – ela olhou nos olhos verdíssimos dele e fez uma cara bem pidona. – Por favor!

Harry baixou os olhos.

Por favor. Diz.

ELE ROUBOU VOCÊ DE MIM! - Harry arregalou os olhos assustado, não era aquilo que ele ia falar.

Hã? – Gina estava totalmente aparvalhada.

Ele me tirou você. – Harry falou baixo, como se estivesse confirmando isso a si mesmo.

Sobre o que você está falando, Harry? – o rosto da menina começou a ficar vermelho, ela não acreditava no que ele estava dizendo.

Eu não sei! – Harry estava muito confuso. – Quando te vi hoje de manhã com ele, eu fiquei agoniado, não sei. Ele começou a passar a mão pelos seus cabelos e você estava gostando, eu comecei a ficar furioso. Queria ir lá e arrancar você dele. E não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu. Toda vez que eu te via com ele, eu ficava com essa angústia e com raiva de Dino.

Harry... – Gina sorriu de leve. – Você está com ciúmes de mim?

Quê? – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas. – Eu acho que... sim.

Do nada, Gina começou a rir, rir não, gargalhar. A garota parecia ter enlouquecido, ela gargalhava descontroladamente, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos e seu rosto estava escarlate. Muitos minutos depois ela parou e ficou séria.

Você _gosta_ de mim? – ela perguntou atormentada.

Gosto! – Harry respondeu feliz, a verdade finalmente o atingiu.

Edwiges que estava calada só observando queria piar de alegria, mas sabia que ia acabar atrapalhando o casal.

Mas... – Harry parecia triste de novo. – Você ainda está namorando Dino.

Não! – Gina estava doida de felicidade. – Eu não estou namorando o Dino, não de verdade...

Como assim? – as sobrancelhas de Harry estavam quase juntas. – De verdade?

Bem... – Gina deu um risinho maroto. – Eu queria pregar uma peça no Rony, então pedi para o Dino fingir que estava namorando comigo... Sabe como é?

Agora foi Harry que começou a gargalhar. Definitivamente, Edwiges achava que os dois eram doidos.

Eu acho que você acabou ME pegando. – Harry falou enquanto limpava as lágrimas.

É, foi. – Gina riu nervosa enquanto Harry pegava a mão dela.

Você ainda quer largar a AD? – Harry olhou curioso para ela, enquanto balançava seu braço, e consequentemente o dela, divertido.

Não. – Gina deu um risinho. – Eu nem sei por que falei aquilo. Você acha que eu ia dar o gostinho de deixar você ganhar nos nossos duelos?

Mas eu sempre ganho nos nossos duelos... – Harry disse com ar de convencido.

É, até parece. – Gina olhou para Harry com desdém e o empurrou de leve com a mão livre. – EU sempre ganho!

Não. – Harry retrucou empurrando ela de leve também. – EU sempre ganho!

Convencido! – Gina empurrou Harry um pouco mais forte do que deveria e ele acabou caindo na cama, e puxou ela junto já que eles estavam de mãos dadas.

Ai, desculpa, Harry! – a garota, que tinha caído em cima dele, se desculpou toda sem jeito. Harry riu, e de repente, girou na cama e ficou por cima dela.

Viu? Eu ganhei de novo! – Harry sorria metido.

Ah, não mesmo. – com uma força espantosa, girou o corpo dele e estava em cima novamente. – Viu? Eu que ganhei!

Harry ainda tentou contornar, mas Gina conseguiu prende-lo. Sorrindo marotamente, ela lançou um olhar superior a Harry. Esse fez cara de resignado e olhou para a moça. Eles se olharam por um longo tempo, até que Gina resolveu quebrar o gelo.

Então... - Gina falou. - Eu também gosto de você Harry...

Então... – Harry respondeu entrelaçando sua mão a dela e a beijando a pele branca da mão dela. – Não é agora que a gente se beija?

Gina sorriu maliciosa para Harry e ele correspondeu. Olharam-se e foi daí que certo par de olhos cor âmbar parou de assistir o que acontecia entre os jovens. Silenciosamente, Edwiges voou para fora da sala, afinal, o casal precisava de alguma privacidade.

Aew galera! Essa é minha primeira fic, não é a primeira que escrevo, mas a primeira que tenho coragem de publicar. Espero que vocês gostem. Estou bem feliz com o resultado. Bjão!


End file.
